Nal Hutta/Leyendas
Nal Hutta (Joya Gloriosa en huttés) era la capital del Espacio Hutt, localizada en el sistema Y'Toub. Antiguamente fue un planeta de la República Galáctica llamado Evocar, mundo natal de los evocii, que fueron expulsados por los hutts en el 25.000 ABY, que habían migrado de su mundo natal Varl junto con sus sirvientes los t'landa til. El planeta era controlado por las antiguas familias gobernantes hutt, que también gobernaban su luna Nar Shaddaa desde Nal Hutta. Geografía Nal Hutta era un planeta muy grande, pero no tenía metales pesados, así que su densidad era menor que la de muchos de los otros mundos. Los océanos del planeta estaban habitados por los vippits. También había una gigantesca nube radiactiva de gas cerca de Nal Hutta, que contenía al planeta Ganath. Nal Hutta una vez fue un mundo selvático que los hutts transformaron en un planeta contaminado y cargado. Gran parte de la superficie estaba cubierta de fétidos pantanos, charcos lodosos y parches de pasto cenagoso y pálido habitado por insectos y arañas. La atmósfera estaba contaminada por la minería a cielo abierto en los centros industriales de Nal Hutta, y lluvia grasosa caía sobre la superficie. La materia prima era extraída constantemente del planeta y enviada a Nar Shaddaa para su procesamiento y exportación. Excepto por la ciudad capital, Bilbousa, los Astilleros Guarja también se localizaban en el planeta. Historia Imperio Hutt Los hutts se habían apropiado de una pequeña provincia en Evocar tan pronto como el Imperio Hutt se formó, dos siglos antes de que expulsaran a los evocii en el 25.200 ABY. Esta provincia pronto fue transformada en una tierra yerma contaminada, pero los evocii nativos tuvieron la propiedad del resto del planeta por dos siglos más. En el 25.100 ABY, el derrotado Xim el Déspota murió en los calabozos del palacio de Kossak el hutt en Evocar (los historiadores tioneses dijeron que Xim había sido cobardemente asesinado en la Tercera Batalla de Vontor). Antigua República Después de que los hutts escaparon de la destrucción de su planeta natal Varl en el 25.000 ABY, migraron por el espacio y llegaron a Evocar. Decidiendo que Evocar era un hogar adecuado, intercambiaron su tecnología con los evocii a cambio de tierras en Evocar. Los hutts continuaron haciendo esto hasta que se dieron cuenta de que los hutts les habían comprado casi todo su planeta. Palacios hutts, parques de diversiones y otras construcciones fueron edificadas en Evocar, y los evocii no podían hacer nada para impedirlo. Los hutts destruyeron los fértiles bosques lluviosos montañosos del planeta, terraformándolo para convertirlo en lo que consideraban un paraíso: pantanos apestosos (para los humanos), charcos llenos de escoria y parches de pálido pasto cenagoso lleno de insectos y arañas. left|200px|thumb|Nal Hutta y [[Nar Shaddaa/Leyendas|Nar Shaddaa.]] Los evoccii apelaron a la República Galáctica, aunque la República favoreció a los hutts en el 25.000 ABY. Los hutts eventualmente expulsaron a los evocii de Evocar, y fueron a la quinta luna del planeta, que posteriormente sería conocida como Nar Shaddaa, la Luna de los Contrabandistas. Los hutts destruyeron lo que quedaba de la agricultura y los terrenos originales de los evocii y terraformaron lo que quedaba de tierra. Cuando los evocii fueron expulsados a Nar Shaddaa, los hutts los esclavizaron y obligaron a construir las ciudades de la luna en el 25.000 ABY. Aunque Nar Shadda apenas estaba comenzando a ser construida, pronto comenzó a prosperar junto con Nal Hutta al mando de la República Galáctica. Cinco siglos después la luna estaba completamente urbanizada y los huts liberaron a los evocii, pues su labor estaba terminada. Desde ese año Nar Shadda rivalizó con Coruscant como centro de comercio interestelar y Nal Hutta prosperó aún más a su lado. Sin embargo, en el 24.000 ABY, cuando las rutas comerciales cambiaron, Nal Hutta y su luna se convirtieron en refugios para contrabandistas, piratas y otros criminales. En ese mismo año, sin los cuidados de la República los evocii fueron exiliados a la ciudad subterránea de la luna y comenzaron a mutar a salvajes debido a las tecnologías practicadas en la luna. Sin embargo, los hutts se alinearon con la Honorable Unión de Desevro & Tion el mismo año que cambiaron las rutas comerciales. Nal Hutta presumiblemente se convirtió en un Mundo Fortaleza enemigo de la República durante la Guerra Tionesa. En el 23.900 ABY la República volvió a los hutts contra la Honorable Unión de Desevro & Tion para derrotarla. La Unión fue vencida y la Guerra Tionesa terminó. Nal Hutta y su luna perdieron su gobierno alternativo, se volvieron completamete independientes y comenzaron a caer en la ruina y el deterioro. Durante las Guerras Oscuras, Nal Hutta esclavizaba a los refugiados después de comprárselos al Intercambio en el Sector de Refugiados en Nar shaddaa en el 3.951 ABY. Imperio Galáctico Durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, el Imperio Galáctico estableció control nominal sobre Nal Hutta, pero generalmente las familias gobernantes hutts siguieron controlando los asuntos cotidianos, y el Imperio sólo actuaba para buscar simpatizantes Rebeldes u otros criminales. Guerra Yuuzhan Vong Durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, Nal Hutta fue conquistado tras un bombardeo orbital a manos de los extra-galácticos yuuzhan vong, en represalia por la traición de los hutts en el 26 DBY. El sistema Y'Toub fue rodeado por varias de las naves de guerra yuuzhan vong más letales. Varias creaciones orgánicas fueron lanzadas a Nal Hutta y Nar Shaddaa para múltiples propósitos. Tipos diferentes de bacterias mataron a la mayoría de sus habitantes, antes de procesar sus restos en el suelo de Nal Hutta. Toda la tecnología del planeta fue destruida y absorbida por la tierra, convirtiendo a Nal Hutta en un mundo árido sin vida. No obstante, los hutts aún continuaban después de dos años bajo dominio de los yuuzhan vong. Los yuuzhan vong vongformaron la superficie árida de Nal Hutta para sus propios fines, lo que fue la segunda vez que el terreno del planeta fue cambiado. Este proceso fue gradual, y los yuuzhan vong se expandieron desde el sistema Y'Toub para devorar todo el Espacio Hutt. Como resultado, se formó un movimiento de resistencia hutt, y la Nueva República atacó el planeta en el 28 DBY. Ese mismo año, los hutts abandonaron al profanado Nal Hutta como su base de operaciones cerca del fin de la guerra y se mudaron al planeta desértico Tatooine, un mundo en que históricamente los hutts siempre tuvieron una fuerte presencia. Legado En el 29 DBY, los yuuzhan vong abandonaron Nal Hutta y Nar Shaddaa, por lo que los hutts dejaron Tatooine y reclamaron Nal Hutta. En el 29 DBY, los afortunados criminales que sobrevivieron a la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong se refugiaron en el planeta y su luna. Como Nar Shaddaa en el 39 DBY, Nal Hutta no se alió abiertamente con la Alianza Corelliana y permaneció independiente. Sin embargo, Nal Hutta sí se unió a la Confederación durante a Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica, aunque los mismos hutts permanecieron relativamente neutrales. Posteriormente los hutts finalmente se unieron a sus compañeros criminales, y fueron absorbidos a la Confederación. Entre bastidores El juego de PC Star Wars: Rebellion erróneamente pone a Nal Hutta en el Sector Kanchen, que se localiza en la Región de Expansión. Apariciones *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Star Wars Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' * *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Routine'' *''Out of the Cradle'' *[[A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale (webstrip)|Webstrip A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale]] *[[The Force Unleashed (novela)|Novela The Force Unleashed]] *''Rebel Dawn'' * *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''When the Domino Falls'' *''Hutt and Seek'' *''Boba Fett: Twin Engines of Destruction'' *''Imperio Oscuro'' *''Simple Tricks'' *''Darksaber'' *''Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Tempest'' }} Fuentes *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''Secrets of Tatooine'' *''Star Wars Adventure Journal 15'' * * Notas y referencias Categoría:Cultura hutt Categoría:Planetas del Borde Medio Categoría:Planetas de la República Galáctica Categoría:Planetas terrestres